Tuck Everlasting
by Boosters50
Summary: A family who can live forever by a magical spring.


Summary  
This story is about a little girl who plays in the front yard and all of a sudden she got fed up of playing and being watch over all the time, so she fled from her house. While she was strolling around the woods she stumbled upon a spring and saw a boy drinking from it. So she approach the to the spring thinking she would drink it until the boy stop her from drinking it. The girl asks why she couldn't drink from it and the boy said it is bad for her. Then she turned the tables around and said if it's bad for me how you're drinking from it. The boy could actually tell her why exactly so he improvised when that didn't work he gave up and just in time to, they heard voices approaching by. The voices were familiar to the boy it was the boy mother and brother who came by. So boy exclaimed the situation to his mom on why she's here and why she can't drink from the spring. Instead tell her why she drink from the spring they kidnap her so no one could no about the secret of the spring.  
  
This story concludes about girl called Winnie Foster who plays in the front part of the yard when she goes outside and play, so her family can look after her cause there always over protective of her. One day, she got tired of them watching over her so she taught of something to get her mind off of them. Then she saw a toad so she went over and talk to it, then without a blink of an eye she began to throw some pebbles {near by from where she was at} across to were the toad was, she couldn't go after it cause she was block by the fences. She couldn't go anywhere without adult supervision, so she told the toad about her problems. Then her grandma called out and told her to get off from the grass before she dirty her boots, and her mom appeared and said to come in. Later that night Winnie went out to gaze upon the fireflies, and all of a sudden a man draw near to her and he said good evening. Then she turned to him, he looks tall and narrow stranger he also had a long chin look like it was faded off into a thin remorseful beard. His suit was a Cheerful yellow that seemed to glow in the faded light. She came toward his gray hair and said how are you doing what brings you around here, the man said he was looking for some one and asking her a few questions like how long had she and her family been here. She answered forever and he got really curious then she said not forever until they had lived there. Then she asked if he had wanted to speak to his father cause practically knows everyone gone by his way. The man was really sure that they weren't the family. Winnie grandma came out and ask what was all the commotion out here and she the man talking to Winnie. The man answered in saying hello and that he was looking for someone around here. Winnie grandma said hello and her and her family lives here and no one else. The man said is she was sure then answered in saying are implying that I'm not sure of what goes on in parts. Then all of a sudden everyone was quiet a little musical was playing Winnie thought it was a music box being played so did the man. Winnie it wasn't a music box it just an elf music that she Winnie about and comes every year. The man was bother by the music he intended to go after the music to see where it was being played at then the music stop. The man left them and Winnie and her grandma went inside for bed. The next day Winnie went outside and played in the front yard until she got bored of playing. Then she left her house thinking she would find something insightful for her to come across her. Then she saw a boy drinking from a spring, she went towards the spring thinking she would drink from it until Jesse stops her from doing it. She replied in saying hey then the boy said she mustn't drink from it. He got really speechless when he couldn't answer her questions. Then Winnie saw someone approaching, it was Mae Tuck walking a big fat horse and Jesse's holder brother Miles Tuck. Jesse explains the situation why the girl is there. So the boys carried her and swung her gently on top of the horse and ran along with her until they can find some cover ground. Winnie thought differently about the kidnappers she always thought kidnappers were two big guys dressed in black that would cover up and take her for ransom but these kidnappers were gentle and trust wordy it was like they couldn't hurt a fly she thought. Afterwards they stop and Mae Tuck put some music on it a little music box sound that she thought it would bring some relaxing time and it did. Until Winnie remembered a song just back at her house and her grandmother said it was elf music. Mae Tuck said it wasn't it was a music left in her family then they start talking about why they did what the did it was because of the spring it was magical one drink from it will stop you from ageing you will never die. So Winnie taught they were clowning around but didn't say a word. So they were headed to a cave for a rest stop so they can keep on marching on home. Finally while they were on they destination they spotted a man coming there way passing by them. All of sudden they got home. Mae Tuck had set up food for them to eat it was quiet when they were munching down there food, one was eating on the floor the other on the table and Mae tuck along with her husband Pa Tuck. Later that night Winnie had to stay in a bed that wasn't really fixed well but it was descent. Most of the family kept on and on watching over her to see if she was all right. Then Winnie got really worried on how long she was going stay there. While no one knowing the man in the yellow suit followed where they were going with Winnie and hurried back stealing there fat horse which the Tuck family had notice but couldn't do anything till morning. The men in the yellow suit told the foster family, were they were keeping Winnie in exchange for their forest. The foster agreed on it and immediately called the police and explain what he finds out. When the police came they accused him of being the kidnappers accomplice cause he needed the foster of is own used. Then the police tag along with the man to verify that Winnie was with them. Then police stop cause his horse was tired so the man was willing to stay and told the chief were they kept here. Finally the man arrived at the Tuck house stating that she will take Winnie with him to her family they replied in saying that they will return her themselves. The man said he had heard of a family who could never die from his grandma stories she used to tell when he was a kid and hoping he would find the spring of youth and will sell it. Mae said he mustn't do it the man didn't pay them no mind and Mae shot him in the back of his head. They heard people coming and she quickly toss the riffle on the pond. Then the policed arrived seeing the man's body laying on the floor still alive and went with the Mae tuck and the girl saying that they will arrived with a doctor in saying if he's dead she will be hang. The tuck was really worried about if they find out that she can't die it going to be a big problem. The Foster finally saw Winnie and hugged as they usually do and Winnie saying that how they never hurt her in many ways. Then later that night Jesse came over to give Winnie a goodbye present it a bottle of the youth from the spring. He also said that he was going to try and break her mother out of jail. Winnie wanted to come to so wait till twelve o'clock and snuck out. So they arrived at the jail and took Mae out of jail and put Winnie in, as they were leaving Jesse told her when reaches 17 he will come look for her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
